


Antennae Interlude

by lalejandra



Category: lotrips
Genre: Antennae, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-20
Updated: 2004-05-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalejandra/pseuds/lalejandra





	Antennae Interlude

Dom pressed Billy to the wall and swiped his tongue over Billy's lips. "Did you have a good evening?" he asked breathlessly.

"Of course I did," said Billy, kissing him back. He kicked out and managed to close the door to their hotel room. "Except for Orli's stupid antennae. You'd think he'd keep those things covered."

"There's a whole group who love em, though," said Dom, between kisses to Billy's ears and throat.

"He should have covered them up during the movie, though," complained Billy. He pushed a little on Dom's shoulders. "It's _indecent_! Come on, Dom -- "

Dom smirked, and knelt, and unbuckled Billy's belt. "Hey, now, Bills. Ask nicely."

"Suck me _please_ ," said Billy, rolling his eyes.

Dom pushed Billy's jeans down, pants too, and pulled out his cock. He fisted it tightly, jerked once. "Can you imagine? Touching -- " He licked the head of Billy's cock, and Billy reached out for his hair, but Dom darted away. "Uh-uh. Think about it. Think about those gorgeous, shining, bobbing antennae. Think about taking one into your mouth. Licking it. Sucking it."

Billy moaned. "Dom, please -- "

"Can you imagine, Bills? They're so soft, and golden, and -- "

Billy cried out, and came all over Dom's fingers. "Hahahahah," laughed Dom, and licked his fingers off. He lowered his head, and licked around the head of Billy's cock, took it into his mouth, sucked a little, then slowly swallowed Billy's cock down his throat. Billy was sweating, couldn't breathe, his hands in Dom's hair, tugging, Dom humming, and all Billy could see were antennae everywhere --

  



End file.
